Les liens
by Phoenix penna
Summary: C'était une lampe qui éclairait deux hommes et une histoire qui remontait à l'époque où les légendes n'étaient pas nées. Il y'avait la mer et les liens qui se tissaient au grès du vent. Puis ceux qui se défaisaient. Ce n'était que la rencontre d'Edward Newgate et de Charlotte Linlin.


**Pour une fois, je ne publie pas cet OS dans le cadre du forum mais pour _Aurore D Heart._ En effet, cette dernière a publié un OS très spécial sur Barbe Blanche et Ace...après que je l'ai défié. Ainsi, elle avait accepté si en contre-partie j'écrivais un OS sur Big Mom et Barbe Blanche. Ainsi cette histoire absolument pas canon est née...Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Marco se dirigeait vers la cabine de son Père et Capitaine, longeant un des nombreux couloirs du Moby Dick. Depuis l'annonce de l'exécution prochaine d'Ace, le navire et ses hommes étaient en effervescence, chacun se préparant à l'affrontement qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Mais à quelques jours de la bataille, Barbe Blanche l'avait convoqué dans ses quartiers, le détournant de son rôle de coordinateur des flottes. En arrivant devant l'immense porte de la chambre, un souvenir remonta à la surface. Le Phénix se revoyait quelques mois plus tôt, accompagné du quatrième Commandant qui apportait un plateau repas au pirate. Les mois étaient passés depuis le décès de Thatch mais son fantôme continuait à hanter la moindre parcelle du navire pirate.

Le second se força à sortir de sa rêverie pour demander la permission d'entrée, qui lui fut accordée dans les secondes. Face à lui, l'Empereur était étendu sur sa couche, qui prenait une grande partie de la pièce. À gauche du lit, un bureau tout aussi grand permettait au Captaine de s'occuper de sa paperasse. Le blond savait aussi qu'il suffisait de se pencher pour trouver la coupe de saké que leur paternel cachait sous son lit. Mais comme tout le monde, le Commandant faisait celui qui ne voyait rien.

Barbe Blanche lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ses yeux mordorés ne le lâchant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait rejoint. Marco n'oublierait jamais la première fois où il les avait croisé. C'était dans une rue miteuse d'une île dont le nom s'était effacé de sa mémoire. Pourtant, il pourrait encore décrire les cagettes abandonnées à sa gauche et la brique délavée qui se trouvait à la hauteur de la tête du pirate. Le Phénix était vieux, sûrement trop pour un homme. Sa rencontre avec Edward Newgate avait mis fin à plusieurs longues décennies d'errance où il avait systématiquement refusé de se lier à quiconque. Pourtant, malgré son âge et son expérience, il l'avait accepté comme père.

« Tu voulais me voir Oyagi ? » demanda-t-il après s'être assis.

L'ancien rival de Roger semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers la fenêtre de sa cabine, loin de son fils aîné et de sa charge de capitaine. Marco connaissait ce regard, celui d'un homme qui avait assez vécu et qui sentait la Mort planer dans son ombre. Il le croisait tous les matins en se rasant.

« J'ai une histoire à te raconter fils », déclara le pirate d'une voix vide.

Puis enfin, Edward Newgate cessa d'admirer l'océan pour observer son second. Ce dernier était inchangé depuis leur première rencontre alors que des rides étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux. Ses muscles avaient perdus en vigueur et son coeur se mettait à faire des siennes. Mais Marco le Phénix restait le témoin silencieux des événements du monde.

« J'aimerai que tu retiennes cette histoire, pour moi. Celle de ma rencontre avec Charlotte Linlin, il y'a quarante sept ans », expliqua-t-il.

La lampe à huile éclairant les visages, Barbe Blanche se mit à raconter les péripéties d'un temps révolu, qui le menèrent sur le chemin de celle qui deviendrait Big Mom.

oOo

Barbossa hurlait des ordres à tout va sur le pont de son navire pirate. Edward, comme le reste des hommes, s'affairaient pour préparer leur prochaine expédition sur Grand Line. Les tonneaux et les vivres étaient acheminés jusqu'à la cale pendant que les charpentiers de bord examinaient chaque recoin. Dans quelques heures, ils lèveraient l'ancre pour affronter les tempêtes et les monstres que renfermaient cet océan. Mais le blond n'avait pas peur, la Mer était son amante de longue date, celle qui ne l'avait jamais trompée.

Cependant le pirate de vingt-sept ans ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une nouvelle recrue embarque ce jour-là. Elle avait rencontré le Capitaine la veille et elle lui avait demandé de la prendre avec eux. Barbarossa avait accepté, malgré le fait qu'une femme poserait sans doute soucis après plusieurs semaines de navigation. Parce que Charlotte Linlin n'était pas belle ou gracieuse. Elle était aussi grande qu'une géante et sa peau était tendue par la graisse. Le bateau étant déjà adapté à la taille d'Edward, le pirate avait pensé qu'un deuxième monstre de la nature pouvait être accueilli. Mais il n'avait jamais prit en compte l'appétit gigantesque de la jeune femme qui leur poserait plus d'un soucis à l'avenir.

Ainsi Edward vit arriver une femme plus grande que lui, aux cheveux roses et au sourire immense. Il avait vu des femmes plus séduisantes au fil des années et il se doutait que les pirates ne tenteraient pas de la séduire. Pourtant, Linlin avait quelque chose qui attirait l'attention du blond. Debout sur le pont, elle dégageait une aura aussi attractive que repoussante. Newgate en était sure. Derrière son sourire joyeux, son âme était aussi sombre que les abysses. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le pirate de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il ne leur aura fallu que quelques semaines pour débuter une relation. Ils quittèrent le navire de Barbarossa quelques temps plus tard pour voyager par eux-mêmes.

Edward aurait menti s'il avait prétendu que cette relation était parfaite. Au contraire, le blond l'avait trouvé tordue et incomplète, terriblement malsaine. Linlin n'était qu'une compagne de voyage avec qu'il s'amusait et qu'il l'aimait malgré tout. Mais il savait avec certitude que ce n'était pas réciproque. La jeune femme elle aussi le savait.

oOo

Les deux hommes s'observaient silencieusement dans la cabine de Barbe Blanche. Marco serait toujours étonné par la capacité des hommes à jouer avec le destin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette rencontre. Il avait imaginé un combat, une lutte et des morts. Les mortels adoraient les morts.

« Big Mom et toi ? » s'exprima-t-il incertain.

L'Empereur rit à la tentative de son fils pour relancer la discussion. Le vieil homme voyait dans les yeux de son fils qu'il ne le jugeait pas, après tout il était certain que son second devait lui-même avoir eu des histoires dans le même registre.

« Que veux-tu fils, le coeur est un organe capricieux. Mais ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre », rétorqua-t-il.

Le Phénix marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe qui ressemblèrent vaguement à des grognements. Puis le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce, brisé ponctuellement par le bruit des vagues contre la coque. Edward sentait que son aîné voulait lui poser une question, pendue à ses lèvres. D'un geste de la tête il l'encouragea à parler.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparé ? » questionna-t-il finalement.

À nouveau, Barbe Blanche eut l'impression de retourner presque cinquante ans en arrière, lorsque Linlin et lui se disputaient. Il avait l'impression d'être encore perdu dans les yeux roses de son ancienne amante, où une lueur de cupidité brillait. Au fil des mois et des années, celle-ci n'avait fait que grandir dans l'âme de la pirate, comme un parasite qui dévorait tout autre sentiment.

« Linlin voulait un empire quand je voulais une famille », énonça le vieil homme.

Et c'était en se séparant de cette femme qu'il avait fini par l'obtenir. Un an après leur dernière nuit, Edward Newgate avait fait la rencontre de Marco puis celle de Thatch trois mois plus tard. Et qu'importe les obstacles qui s'étaient mis et se mettraient en travers de leur chemin, ils resteraient une famille.

« Mais pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ? s'interrogea le blond.

\- Je ne l'ai su que des années plus tard…Mais Linlin était enceinte de triplés. Katakuri, Oven et Daifuku. Perospero était en sécurité sur une île pendant qu'elle voyageait avec moi », expliqua-t-il d'une voix posé.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Marco. Son monde semblait s'être effrontée en à peine quelques secondes. Ce qui faisait toute la particularité de cette famille et sa beauté, c'était le fait que malgré leurs vies et leurs origines différentes ils soient unis. Aucun d'eux ne partageaient le même sang, seuls les liens du coeur les reliaient. Mais son père venait de briser quelque chose en énonçant ce fait. Il avait des fils qui l'attendaient. En voyant le tourment de son aîné, Edward reprit la parole :

« Je veux que tu te souviennes à jamais que vous êtes ma famille, Marco, qu'importe les liens de sang qui peuvent nous unir à d'autres personnes. Celle que j'ai choisi envers et contre tout », lui souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Les yeux de Marco renfermaient des larmes qu'il refusait de voir couler. Edward Newgate avait eu les mots pour calmer son fils, pour lui rappeler le plus important. Leurs liens ne connaissaient pas de limites.

« Une dernière chose Marco. Si je n'en ai pas l'occasion, raconte cette histoire à Ace. Ce gosse à besoin de comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il compte à nos yeux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le Phénix hocha la tête, jurant silencieusement de le faire. Mais Barbe Blanche venait d'avouer en quelques mots que la Guerre au Sommet serait sa dernière bataille, celle où il laisserait la vie. Et cette idée transperçait le coeur du Commandant puisque même les liens les plus forts ne pouvaient défier la Mort. Les mortels finissaient tous par déserter ce monde.

* * *

 **Les enfants de ces deux-là était une condition sine qua non d'Aurore...Les plaintes sont à son adresse !**


End file.
